Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to output audio signals including speech and music via speaker ports, headsets, or external loudspeakers.
When using these electronic devices in the speakerphone mode or a headset, the environmental noise may greatly affect the desired volume that the user wishes to play the audio from the speakers or the headset. For instance, when the user goes from a quiet room (e.g., library) to a loud environment (e.g., a concert), the user may need to increase the device's volume level.